ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever After High Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of Ever After High. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Apple White Taylor Swift - Blank Space Ke$ha - U Better Know HD Rachel Platten - Fight Song (Official Video) Clean Bandit - Rather Be ft. Jess Glynne Official Video Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Halsey - Castle (Audio) The Girl and the Dreamcatcher - Glowing in the Dark *This is How We Do by Katy Perry *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Paradise by Coldplay *U Better Know by Ke$ha *Perfect by Pink *Unconditionally by Katy Perry *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *When The Day Met The Night by Panic! at the Disco *Oh No! by Marina and The Diamonds *Popular Song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande *Magic by Selena Gomez *I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *Castle by Halsey *Red by Taylor Swift *Popular by The Veronicas *Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy *Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt *Crush by David Archuleta *Hard Out Here by Lily Allen *Glowing in the Dark by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher Alistair Wonderland *Wonderland by Natalia Kills *Centuries by Fall Out Boy *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Let's Not Be Alone Tonight by R5 *Velvet by Breathe Carolina *Would You Still Love Me The Same by Adam Lang *Alice by Avril Lavigne *Follow Me Down by 3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch *Wicked Wonderland by Martin Tungevaag *Double Take by Ross Lynch *Renegades by X Ambassadors Ashlynn Ella Cinderella i5 Play- Cinderella The Cheetah Girls - Cinderella (Official Music Video) Kate Alexa Glass Slipper Zedd - Clarity (Official Video) ft. Foxes Christina Perri - Human Official Video Katy Perry - Unconditionally (Official) Nenna Yvonne - Some Girls (prod Aries4Rce) Official Music Video - New Black Music Best Pop Musik IM5 and Bella Thorne - "Can't Stay Away" (Official Music Video) Laura Marano - Boombox *Love Story by Taylor Swift *Human by Christina Perri *Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding *Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne *Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Some Girls by Nenna Yvonne *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Cinderella by Tata Young (Or it could be the i5 cover version, Play cover version, or The Cheetah Girls cover version you can decide one of which) *Unconditionally by Katy Perry *Glass Slipper by Kate Alexa *Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna *Daylight by Maroon 5 *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *My Life by Slumber Party Girls *Diamonds by Rihanna *Boombox by Laura Marano *Why by Sabrina Carpenter Blondie Lockes *Blonde by Bridget Mendler *Birthday by Katy Perry *Come & Get It by Selena Gomez *Acapella by Karmin *Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez *Happy by Pharrell Williams *Gold by Owl City *Oath by Cher Lloyd *Who I Am by Natasha Bedingfield *1-2-3 by Nikki Cleary Briar Beauty *Roses by The Chainsmokers *Roses by OutKast *Die Young by Ke$ha *Party Shaker by R.I.O *Double Take by Ross Lynch *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *Once Upon a Time by Emily Osment *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera *Grenade by Bruno Mars *Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO *All The Boys Want by Emily Osment *Pyramid by Charice ft. Iyaz *I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany *We R Who We R by Ke$ha *Irreplacable by Madilyn Page *Now or Never by Orianthi *...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *Live My Life by Far East Movement *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Us Against The World by Play *That's What Girls Do by no secrets Bunny Blanc Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) White lies- Stacy Clark (NEW SONG!) Melanie Martinez - Carousel (Official Video) Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit Wonderland Taylor In Wonderland feat. Maddie Ziegler by @Todrick Melanie Martinez - Carousel (Official Video) *White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane *Umbrella by All Time Low *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Love Somebody by Maroon 5 *Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson *Carousel by Melanie Martinez *What Are You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *Just Watch Me by Jordan McCoy *White Lies by Stacy Clark *Living for Love by Madonna *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah by Aly & AJ *Taylor in Wonderland by Todrick Hall ft. Maddie Ziegler C.A. Cupid Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In The Name Of Love (Official Audio) *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez *Love Me by Katy Perry *Invisible by Taylor Swift *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding *That Girl by Avery *I Love You by Avril Lavigne *Love Story by Indila *E.T. by Katy Perry *If Only by Sofia Carson *A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *Talking Body by Tove Lo *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *He Loves U Not by Dream *In The Name Of Love by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha Cedar Wood *Knock on Wood by Anii Stewart *This is Me by Demi Lovato *Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler *Bailando by Enrique Inglesias *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Lips Are Movin' by Meghan Trainor *Naturally by Selena Gomez *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Swag it Out by Zendaya *Perfect by Pink *Secret by The Pierces *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Unconditionally by Katy Perry *Calling a Friend by A Friend in London *Boom Clap by Charli XCX *Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer *Chocolate by The 1975 *Try Everything by Shakira *I Wanna Be by Emma Roberts *He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale Cerise Hood *Marry the Night by Lady Gaga *Spiritual by Katy Perry *Postcard by Bridget Mendler *Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson *Animals by Maroon 5 *Wildfire by Timoteij *Habits by Tove Lo *Shower by Becky G *Secrets by Mary Lambert *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *Secret by The Pierces *Warriors by Imagine Dragons *She Wolf by Shakira *The Other Side of Me by Hannah Montanna *Bad Habit by The Kooks *Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy *Underneath It All by Violetta *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *Super Rich Kids by Frank Ocean *All You Wanted by Michelle Branch Courtly Jester Sophie Beem - Girls Will Be Girls (Audio) *Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez *Read Between the Lines by KSM *Lollipop by MIKA *The Difference in Me by Clique Girlz *Girls Will Be Girls by Sophie Deem Crystal Snow Sia - Chandelier (Official Video) *Chandelier by Sia *Toxic by Britney Spears *Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya *Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice Daring Charming *Mirrors by Justin Timberlake *Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler *One Thing by One Direction *Popular Song by MIKA *Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams *Womanizer by Britney Spears *Unsteady by X Ambassadors *Float by The Neighbourhood *Demons by Imagine Dragons *Oh Aaron by Aaron Carter *She's Kinda Hot by 5 Seconds of Summer *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Bye Bye Bye by N*SYNC *If That's Not Love by The Naked Brothers Band *Push It To The Limit by Corbin Bleu *MMMbop by Hanson *Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida ft. David Guetta *Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie Darling Charming *Young Blood by Bea Miller *Do It Like a Dude by Jessie J *I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry *Play Hard by David Guetta ft. Akon and Ne-Yo *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko *Poison by Front Porch Steps *Oops! I Did It Again by Britney Spears *One of the Boys by Katy Perry *Diamonds by Rihanna *Break The Rules by Charli XCX *Dancing in The Dark by Rihanna *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Princess Charming by Megan & Liz *Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice *Because of You by Kelly Clarkson *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen Deerla *I'm In Love With A Monster by Fifth Harmony *Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko *Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea Dexter Charming *Shades of Cool by Lana Del Rey *Story of My Life by One Direction *Unconditionally by Katy Perry *Scream and Shout by will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Wonder by Adventure Club *Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner *Strange by Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring *Rock Me by One Direction *Cool Kids by Echosmith *Pretty Fly by The Offspring *Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer *Stitches by Shawn Mendes Farrah GoodFairy *Abracadabra by The Steve Miller Band *I Put a Spell on You by Bette Midler *Supersition by Raven Symone *Magic by Selena Gomez *You by Lost Kings ft. Katelyn Tarver *I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes *Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Wings by Little Mix Duchess Swan *Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen *All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Selfie by The Chainsmokers *Fame by Irene Cara *Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale *Title by Meghan Trainor *I Don't Care by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX *Stars Dance by Selena Gomez *I Want It All by Ashley Tisdale *Applause by Lady Gaga *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Neon Lights by Demi Lovato *Somebody To You by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato *Queen of Disaster by Lana del Rey *Silent Scream by Anna Blue *La La by Ashlee Simpson *Wings by Little Mix Faybelle Thorn *I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment *I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy *Naturally by Selena Gomez *So What by Pink *Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Hex Girl by The Hex Girls *Toxic by Britney Spears *Selfie by The Chainsmokers *Rotten to the Core by Sofia Carson (from Disney's Descendants) *BO$$ by Fifth Harmony *I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes *One Last Time by Ariana Grande *Boys Like You by Who Is Fancy ft. Ariana Grande and Meghan Trainor *I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *Criminal by Britney Spears *Youth by Troy Sivan *I Wanna Love You Forever by Jessica Simpson Featherly *Suis Mo by Camille *It Happens Everytime by Dream Street *Another Dumb Blonde by Hoku *Come by Jain *Talking Body by Tove Lo *Cake by the Ocean by DNCE *C'mon by Ke$ha *Relfection by Fifth Harmony *All About You by Hillary Duff *Next Ex-Boyfriend by Jordan McCoy Foxanne *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Here by Alessia Cara *Sugar Guitar by Skye Sweetnam *Play It Again by Becky G Ginger Breadhouse *Birthday by Katy Perry *Mean by Taylor Swift *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor *Candy Candy by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Smile by Clique Girlz *Trouble by Iggy Azalea *What A Girl Is by Dove Cameron, Christina Grimmie and Baby Kaely Gus Crumb *Sugar by Maroon 5 *Youth by Troye Sivan *Teenagers by My Chemical Romance Harelow *Lush Life by Zara Larsson *Teenager by Jordan Pruitt *Shine by Laura Marano *I'm Your Baby Tonight by Whitney Houston *Hey Ya by Outkast *He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne Helga Crumb *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *I Want Candy by Cody Simpson *This is How We Do by Katy Perry Holly O'Hair *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Rescue Me by Sabrina Carpenter *Shower by Becky G *Made in the USA by Demi Lovato *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *Trouble by Sweet California *The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage by Panic! at the Disco *Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato *Whip My Hair by Willow Smith *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Style by Taylor Swift *The Biggest Fangirl by Tessa Netting *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *One And The Same by Demi Lovato ft. Selena Gomez *Sun is Shining by Axwell & Ingrosso *Golden Girl by Ladyhawke *Saturdays and Sundays by KSM *The Future is Still Untold by Naomi Sequeira *Hated by Nikki Cleary *It Takes Two by Katy Perry *Wannabe by Cimorelli Hunter Huntsman *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *It Will Rain by Bruno Mars *Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Ghost by Skip the Use *Human by The Killers *Hero by Christopher Wilde *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Hero by Charlotte Perelli *Smile by R5 *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Secrets by OneRepublic *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes Jillian Beanstalk *Rescue Me (How the Story Ends) by Kerrie Roberts Justine Dancer * Caramelldansen by The Caramella Girls * Hundred Miles by Yall ft. Gabriela Richardson * Just Dance by Lady Gaga * Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds *Unbreakable by Madison Beer Kitty Cheshire *Smile by Avril Lavigne *Happy by Pharrell Williams *Trouble by Pink *Wings by Delta Goodrem *Roar by Katy Perry *Bad by David Guetta ft. Vassy *Disturbia by Rihanna *Rock What You Got by Superchick *Animals by Maroon 5 *Black Widow by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora *Part of Me by Katy Perry *I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry *Something Bad by Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne *I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove *True Love by Dove Cameron Lily Bo Peep *Pink Champagne by Ariana Grande *Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Brave by Sara Bareilles *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen Lizzie Hearts Lily Allen - Air Balloon (Official Video) Lorde - Royals (US Version) Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang ft. Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) P!nk - Just Like Fire (From the Original Motion Picture "Alice Through The Looking Glass") Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby (Official Video) *Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *This Is How We Do by Katy Perry *You Know You Like It by DJ Snake *Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds *Chasin' The Beat Of My Heart by Ross Lynch *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Royals by Lorde *Blow by Ke$ha *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Red by Taylor Swift *Air Balloon by Lily Allen *Hot Mess by Ashley Tisdale *Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez *Just Like Fire by Pink *Firework by Katy Perry *Say OK by Vanessa Hughdens *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *What I've Been Looking For by Alyson Stoner *Quit Playing Games With My Heart by Backstreet Boys *Skills by XO-IQ Madeline Hatter Porcelain Black - Pretty Little Psycho Lyrics Milky Chance - Stolen Dance (Album Version) *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Tea Party by Kerli *Stolen Dance by Milky Chance *Last Friday Night by Katy Perry *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Nice Try by The Beatrix Girls *Swag it Out by Zendaya *Gibberish by MAX *Upside Down by Ross Lynch *I Want Candy by Robbie Williams *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Shake It Off by Taylor Swift *Banana Phone by Raffi *Wildside by Sabrina Carpenter ft. Sofia Carson *Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez *Wonderland by Natalia Kills *Edge Of Seventeen by Lindsay Lohan *Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black Melody Piper *Someday My Prince Will Come by the Cheetah Girls *Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy *Headphones by Bridget Nicole *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna *Fire n Gold by Bea Miller *Sun Goes Down by David Guetta *La La by Laura Marano *Pon de Replay by Rihanna *Melodies by Madison Beer *Find Yourself in You by Everlife Meeshell Mermaid *Face the Tide by Monster High Mira Shards *Teenager by Jordan Pruitt *Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus *Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan *Our Lips are Sealed by Hilary and Haylie Duff *Talking Body by Tove Lo *Shatter Me by Lizzy Hale *In The Night by The Weeknd *Cake by the Ocean by DNCE *Gold by Kiiara *Perfect Day by Hoku *Not An Apology by Bea Miller Nina Thumbell *Faded by Alan Walker Poppy O'Hair *Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez *Firework by Katy Perry *Life of The Party by Shawn Mendes *Girls by Marina and The Diamonds *Trouble by Sweet California *One And The Same by Demi Lovato ft. Selena Gomez *22 by Taylor Swift *All I Wanted by Michelle Branch *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *Bludfire by Eva Simons ft. Sidney Samson *Black Mix by Little Mix Ramona Badwolf Cry Wolf - Bebe Rexha (Lyrics) *Cry Wolf by Bebe Rexha Raven Queen *Royals by Lorde *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Fireproof by One Direction *In The End by Linkin Park *Francheskaar by Charli XCX *Make You Believe by Lucy Hale *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Speak Now by Taylor Swift *Wild Hearts by R5 *In The End by Linkin Park *Thriller by Michael Jackson *Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson *Feral Hearts by Kerli *Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds *Fear of Dying by Jack Off Jill *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco *Believe In Me by Demi Lovato *She's Kinda Hot by Five Seconds of Summer *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Walking on Air by Kerli *Rotten to the Core by Sofia Carson (from Disney's Descendants) *Written in The Stars by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher *Fire and Gold by Bea Miller Rosabella Beauty Zara Larsson, MNEK - Never Forget You *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry *Amnesia by Five Seconds of Summer *All This Time by One Republic *Focus by Ariana Grande *Waiting Game by Banks *Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd *One Last Time by Ariana Grande *Cherry Wine by Hozier *Try by Colbie Caillat *Famous by Charli XCX *Super Bass by Nicki Minaj *Never Forget You by Zara Larsson *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Skillz by XO-IQ *Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK Veronicub *Fools by Troye Sivan *Born to Make You Happy by Britney Spears *Me Too by Meghan Trainor Sparrow Hood *Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne *I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett *SING by Ed Sheeran *Welcome to The Jungle by Guns n Roses *Infinity by One Direction *IDFC by Blackbear *My Sharona by The Knack *Best Song Ever by One Direction *Four Walls by Broods *Bad Intentions by Niykee Heaton *Animals by Maroon 5 *Gold on the Ceiling by The Black Keys *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf *Rock and Roll by Avril Lavigne *Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by The Backstreet Boys Category:Ever After High Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Music Video